Wedding
A wedding was a ceremony that celebrated the marriage of two or more spouses in some form or another had been independently created on many humanoid homeworlds. In many cultures, marriage vows were often exchanged during a wedding ceremony. Recent crises often led to more weddings and births. Erika Hernandez noted in 2154 that following the Xindi incident, there were more weddings and births on Earth than ever before. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard once met Ambassador Sarek "very briefly at his son's wedding." Picard recalled, "I can tell you, it was a moment, standing in the presence of history. He spoke to me and I grinned like an idiot." ( ) Starfleet wedding ceremonies wedding ceremony]] Starfleet senior officers were granted the authority to wed couples of Federation citizens. Often times, these ceremonies were held with regards to naval tradition. In an alternate timeline, where the was thrown back in time to the 22nd century, Captain Benjamin Sisko performed the wedding ceremony for Worf and Jadzia Dax. ( ) James T. Kirk officiated the wedding of Robert Tomlinson and Angela Martine in the 's chapel, however, the ceremony was interrupted by a confrontation with a Romulan space vessel in which Tomlinson was later killed. ( ) Kirk spoke the following words as he served as officiant: "''Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship's masters have had one happy privilege. That of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so we are gathered here today with you, Angela Martine, and you, Robert Tomlinson, in the sight of your fellows, in accordance with our laws and our many beliefs so that you may pledge your..." Captain Picard married Miles O'Brien and Keiko Ishikawa in 2367. ( ) Picard spoke the following words as he served as officiant: "Since the days of the first wooden sailing ships, all captains have enjoyed the happy privilege of joining together two people in the bonds of matrimony. And so it is my honor to unite you, Keiko Ishikawa, and you, Miles Edward O'Brien, together in matrimony..." Captain Sisko performed the ceremony for Ensign Hoya, as well as Rom and Leeta's wedding in late 2373. ( ) Captain Kathryn Janeway married Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, as did their demon planet biomimetic copies. ( ) The biomimetic Janeway spoke the following words as she served as officiant: "We're gathered here today, not as Starfleet officers, but as friends and family, to celebrate the marriage of two of 's finest. B'Elanna has asked me to forego the rigors of Klingon painsticks in favor of a more traditional ceremony. ... ''As Captain, the honor of joining these two people has fallen to me. But before I declare them husband and wife, Tom and B'Elanna have prepared their own vows. ... ''Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. With the power vested in my by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Vice Admiral William Ross performed Benjamin Sisko's and Kasidy Yates' wedding in 2375, although a was preferred by Yates' mother. ( ) Ross spoke the following words as he served as officiant: "One of the most pleasant duties of a senior officer is the privilege of joining two people in matrimony. Today I have the honor to unite Kasidy Danielle Yates and Benjamin Lafayette Sisko in marriage. ... ''By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you husband and wife." In an alternate timeline, Harry Kim was the best man at the wedding of Tom Paris and Kes. He was supposed to give the toast, but was so nervous that he ended up spilling champagne all over Paris's dress uniform. ( ) Other wedding ceremonies wedding ceremony]] wedding ceremony]] Andorian weddings required groups of four people. ( ) According to Talas, Andorian women were permitted one final conquest before their wedding. ( ) Ferengi weddings included elements such as a bridal auction, latinum dances, as well as it was tradition for the female to be naked at the wedding. ( ) Worf and Jadzia Dax were married in a Klingon wedding ceremony aboard Deep Space 9 in 2374. ( ) Deanna Troi and William T. Riker were married in Alaska in 2379 according to Human wedding traditions. They would later go to Betazed to experience the traditions of the Betazoid wedding. ( ) See also Types of weddings * Bajoran wedding * Betazoid weddings * Human wedding * Klingon wedding * Koon-ut-kal-if-fee (Vulcan wedding) * Shotgun wedding * Tavnian wedding Traditions Attire * Navatan shawl * Wedding dress ** Risian traditional ** Tellarite modern * Wedding ring * Wedding slippers * Wedding suit Preparations * Bachelor party * Bachelorette party * Betazoid gift box * Bre'Nan * Kal'Hyah * Wedding rehearsal Roles * Best man * Bride * Bridegroom (aka Groom) * Dais bearer * Father of the bride * Protocol Master * Tawi'Yan See also * Anniversary * Dancing * Elopement * Honeymoon * Rice * Toast * Wedding cake * Wedding feast * Wedding gift (aka Wedding present) * "Wedding March" * Wedding night * Wedding reception (aka Wedding ball) External links * * de:Hochzeit fr:Mariage Category:Ceremonies